Légendes à Dalmasca
by Kidara Saille
Summary: Légendes urbaines.Légendes du désert.Suites d’One Short’s,ou plutôt des courtes nouvelles,centrer sur Vaan.Des événements inexpliqués arrivent souvent à Dalmasca.Enfants disparus.Fantômes.Esprits farceurs…


Auteur : Kidara Saille

Résumer de la saga : Légendes urbaines. Légendes du désert. Suites d'One Short's, ou plutôt des courtes nouvelles, centrer sur Vaan. Des événements inexpliqués arrivent souvent à Dalmasca. Enfants disparus. Fantômes. Esprits farceurs…

Avertissement : un peu **gore**. AU. OOC. Peut-être **Slash **(**relation entre hommes**). Remix d'histoire de légende urbaine que j'ai lue ou entendu.

Résumer 1 : Vaan est un jeune voleur, il aime faire les poches des gens au marché… mais on le met en garde contre une étrange rumeur.

**Le coupeur de mains**.

Il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde au marché Mussul à Rabanastre. Il y avait des marchant, bien évidemment. Des clients, des chefs de caravanes qui venaient réapprovisionner leur client…

Des vendeurs de magies, de techniques, d'armes et de protection. Des marchants de légumes et de fruits, de viande et d'épices et de sucreries. Des marchants d'esclaves et des recruteurs pour l'armée Impérial. Des grossistes et des petits commerçants. Des alchimistes et des guérisseurs, des diseurs de bonnes aventures. Des femmes de joie et des prêtres.

Des clients modestes, des clients exigeants. Des vielles femmes sages mais seules, des femmes de ménage commères. Des jeunes couples niaïs et des disputes publiques pour les plus vieux. Des enfants avares de bonbons et de gâteaux. Des papas cools et des pères élégants. Des prêcheurs aux balcons et des fidèles accomplies. Des vieux ragoteurs et des matérialistes.

Puis il y avait eux. Les ombres du marché. Qui vous faisait les poches en quelques secondes. Le temps de cligner des yeux et vous vous retrouvez avec plus un seul sou en poche. Sans même une miettes pour votre repas le soir même. Qui vous sourit devant et vous poignarde derrière.

Les petits voleurs. Les enfants orphelins de la guerre. Des enfants perdus. Des enfants fugueurs. Des enfants chefs de clan. Des enfants cannibales. Des enfants violeurs. Des enfants sans cœur. Des enfants sans familles avec que leurs yeux pour pleurer.

Vaan faisait partit de ses enfants. Âgé de 17 ans, il était le plus vieux de la bande. Ouai, il faisait partit de la catégorie, Enfant chef de bande.

Il avait toute une armée de gosses sous ses ordres… en faite, pour être francs, se sont les autres qui l'avaient nommé ainsi. Car il aimait bien _ses_ gosses, ils étaient un peu ses enfants. Il les protégeait et les sortait de toutes sortes de situations.

On le nommé Le Petit Prince. Il avait hérité de ce nom depuis qu'un gamine dons il s'occupait lui avait fait un jour une couronne de vieille branches sèches et de lianes. Ça avait beaucoup amusé les adultes du quartier.

Aujourd'hui la pèche avait été drôlement bonne. Plus de 3000 gils en une journée, alors que normalement il la réunissait en trois ou quatre jours. Vaan tapota sa sacoche en souriant. Ce soir, il amènerait Penelo mangeait dans un bon resto pour manger un bon repas sans avoir la fâcheuse habitude de compté l'adition avant même d'avoir choisie la commande.

Penelo était une bonne amie. En faite, elle était non officiellement sa petite amie. Il l'aimait bien, mais sans plus. Il aimait être en sa présence, mais l'idée même de l'avoir un jour nue entre les bras le filait la chair de poule. C'était comme quand on s'imaginait faire des trucs avec sa petite sœur.

En sautant de marche en marche, il descendit les grands escaliers du quartier résidentiel pour arriver au marché. Il avait eu une subite envie de réunir encore un peu d'argent, rien que pour Penelo. Sa jeune amie avait souvent des envies soudaines et inexpliquées. Et aujourd'hui, il avait envie de voir son visage sourire alors qu'il l'a couvre de cadeaux.

Il trouva une proie facile. Un homme habillait d'un vieux manteau en cuirs. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais il semblait vieux. Sans regrets Vaan lui fit rapidement les poches et crus qu'il rêvé quand il découvrit une incroyable sommes dans l'énorme sacoche que l'homme avait eu accrochait quelque minutes plus tôt autour de la taille.

Plus de 150 000 gils, avec quelques diamants et pierres demi précieuse. Pourquoi l'autre transportait une telle sommes ? Il ne le savait pas et s'enfichait un peu. Car il voyait déjà comment dépenser une telle sommes. Il voyait déjà les vêtements, les objets et la nourriture qu'il pourrait avoir.

Mais dans sa tête. Il y avait la voix de la raison qui lui souffla de cacher cet argent pour plus tard.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Un mois plus tôt, Vaan avait découvert un petit passage dans les égouts sous la Basse-ville. Ce passage était sous le niveau de l'eau, donc il fallait nager pour y accédait, mais se mouillé voulait largement la peine, car de l'autre côté de passage, il y avait une sorte de cul-de-sac de forme circulaire et au sec. Ça devait être un ancien réservoir où un truc du genres.

Les parois circulaires de l'ancien réservoir était en pierre apparente et certaines d'entres elles bougeaient. Alors Vaan en tira plusieurs et cacha la mago derrière après avoir creuser un peu pour donner plus de profondeur. Il enfonça la bource et remit les pierres. Puis il reboucha les fissures autour des pierres bougeaient avec la terre qu'il avait enlevé. D'ici un jour ou deux, personne ne pourra soupçonner que cet endroit est une cachette.

1

La Mer de Sable était une bonne auberge, pas trop cher et on y mangeait bien. Alors Vaan y donna rendez-vous. Il était arrivait largement en avance sur l'heure indiquée, mais des gamins de sa bande avaient insistés pour être un peu avec lui.

Les enfants (ils étaient quatre) lui racontèrent leur journée et commérassés leur dernière exploits fièrement. Vaan les écoutaient patiemment, les conseilla quelques fois et leur faisait la morale au besoin. Les garçons de l'âge de ses gosses faisaient toujours quelques bêtises pour impressionner les filles ou les plus grands.

Puis le petit gars, Kytes lui raconta une bien étrange rumeur.

- « le coupeur de main ? »

- « ouai, Vaan, l'effroyable coupeur de main a encore frappait ! » le jeune garçon fit une grimaça qu'il voulait effrayante et fit des griffes avec ses petits doigts.

- « c'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Encore un de tes fameux rêves Kytes ? » Demanda Vaan, souvent le petit garçon lui raconté des histoires effrayantes qu'il rêvait la nuit.

Le garçon rougie jusqu'aux oreilles et nia d'une petite voix étrangement imide, les autres ricanèrent.

- « non c'est vrai ! C'est un camelot du marché qui m'a raconté ça…. Des filles disparaissent pendant une nuit et quand on les retrouve, elles ont les mains coupées… et sont encore vivantes ! Le coupeur ne prend que les mains et laisse les victimes en vie. »

Vaan regarda le gamin et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Jamais il avait entendu une telle histoire. Et comme il connaissait la moitié de Rabanastre et que l'autre était a ses 'ordres', il douta des dires de Kytes. Mais pour lui faire plaisir, il fit semblant de si intéresser.

- « et a quand remonte la première victime ? » le garçon sourit en voyant l'intérêt du plus grand.

- « et ben… je crois a deux mois. Mais les Impériaux ont étouffés l'affaire, et le seul point commun entre les victimes, c'est que c'est des femmes et qu'elles étaient toutes des voleuses… des vides poches a l'occasion ou professionnelles, même une cambrioleuse ! »

Vaan commença légèrement à plus s'intéresser. Un peu curieux il demanda :

- « tu as des noms ? »

- « heu… non…. Enfin si ! Tu sais, la fille qui t'avait un jour giflait pour lui avoir fait les poches et qu'en faite cette elle qui t'avait dépouillée ? »

Vaan réfléchit quelques secondes puis hocha la tête.

- « elle ? »

- « ouai ! On dit qu'elle est dans le quartier marchant maintenant. »

Plus tard, Vaan mangeait avec Penelo. Il y avait un silence agréable entre eux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à La Mer de Sable se soir là. Seuls les poivrots habituer de la maison et quelques gardes Impériaux qui avaient fini leur tournée. Alors bien sûr, l'endroit était assez désert.

La jeune fille lui avait offert un bracelet pour homme _trouvé_ au marché. Et lui, lui avait offert en retour une bague en diamant noir qui allait bien avec sa tenu.

Puis la rumeur du Coupeur de mains lui revient en tête. Penelo, malgré ses airs de jeunes filles sage était une belle garce. Aussi sournoise et mesquine que lui. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Ils étaient pareils.

Penelo fini son assiette avant lui, elle croisa les doigt et le regarda finir son plat. Vaan aimait déguster sa nourriture, car il fut un temps où il n'avait même pas y le luxe de se payer une pomme.

- « tu as entendu parler de cette rumeur ? »

- « la quelle, Penelo. En ville il y a beaucoup de rumeur… et de légendes urbaines. »

- « donc tu conclus que le Coupeur de mains est une légende urbaine ? »

- « je n'ais jamais dit ça…pourquoi tout le monde dit que c'est une rumeur ? Il y a eu des victimes, et elles sont encore en vie… pourquoi l'appellation de rumeur alors qu'il y a des fais. »

Penelo le regard, puis ricana.

- « tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, hein ? »

Non, il ne la connaissait et pour être franc, il s'enfoutait. Et pourquoi elle lui parlait de ça maintenant ? Dans un des rares instants rien qu'à eux ?

- « et ben, Vaan, je vais te la dire… cette histoire a pour nom de Rumeur, car… les filles qui ont les mains coupées n'existent pas. Il y a eu qu'une seule victime et c'est il y a deux mois, un règlement de compte. Une voleuse a fait les poches à un Garde et le Garde en question l'a arrêté, la fille eue les mains coupées, 'parait qu'en Archadés c'est le sort réservé aux voleurs. »

Ho, ce-ci explique ce-là. Une fille avait disparu une nuit, tout simplement car elle était au cachot, et elle était revenu sans ses mains… celle-ci sans doute blessée mentalement et sûr physiquement avait tout simple soit inventer une histoire et refuser de parler a ses amis qui s'étaient imaginés des histoires épouvantables. Et de bouches à oreilles l'histoire avait prit du volume et de l'ampleur….

- « et comment tu sais ça ? » demanda soudainement Vaan.

- « j'ai enquêtée bien sûr, je suis une fille, donc dans la ligne de mire, avec les copines ont a eues la trouille… »

Mh… il aurait sans doute fait pareil s'il était dans la ligne d'un fou.

…

Vaan respira enfin une grande bouffait d'air alors que sa tête sortée de l'eau. Il avait eu un étrange pressentiment ce matin là. Il s'était réveillé avec une sorte d'angoisse pesante dans l'estomac.

Alors, suivant fidèlement son instinct, il avait accouru à son trésor caché dans la vielle cuve.

Le mur avait été violement enfoncé. Les pierres arrachaient au mur avait été envoyer un peu partout dans la cuve comme si la personne qui avait fait ce désastre avait été prit une rage folle.

Vaan frissonna. Il se dit qu'il eu une grande chance de ne pas avoir été sur les lieux quand c'est arrivé.

Bien sûr son or avait disparu.

Mais à la place, il y avait un gros sac en cuir. Des dizaines de mouche volaient autour dans un affreux bourdonnement. Vaan devient blanc. Car il s'avait en partit ce que contenait ce sac. Les mouches ne s'affolaient pas généralement ainsi pour rien.

Prenant son courage a deux mains et refoula son écœurement au plus profond de son corps il ouvrit le sac.

Des mains. Des centaines de mains plus ou moins fraîches. Et Vaan cru qu'il allait s'évanouir en voyant que sur l'une de ces mains, il y avait une bague avec un diamant noir.

_Fin._

_Vendredi 13 Avril._

_2007._

**Bonne nuits les enfants**


End file.
